The Prankster and the Redhead
by GryffindorByHeart
Summary: So Sirius Black likes Lily Evans but will he ask her on a date or not?


The Prankster and the Redhead.

It was a cold Decemeber morning and Lily Evans was sitting with her friend Alice at Gryffindor table and three boys had joined them. They all sat talking except Lily who was gazing into Sirius's eyes. The only person who knew that Lily had a crush on Sirius was her best friend Alice.

"When are you going to tell him you like him? Were in our sixth year. If I were you I'd tell him now" Alice told her. The three boys looked at her and they were clueless at what they were talking about.

"Care to tell us what you was talking about you two?" said Sirius who had the best smile on his face and Lily started to giggle. Alice poked her arm.

"Fine... I'll tell them shall I Lily?" Alice said and Lily went bright red. "Sirius meet me next to the marble staircases in ten minuets" Alice told him and she grabbed Lily by the arm and they walked out of the Great Hall. "Lily you need to tell him. I think he's starting to notice that you like him because when ever we have glasses with him you always work with him and you always laugh at his jokes even if they aren't that funny" she told her as they waited at the bottom of the marble staircase.

James, Sirius and Remus all walked out of the Great Hall. "James I don't think I can tell her I like her. I mean she's a nice girl and everything but what if she doesn't like me back?" Sirius seriously.

"Look mate. You can clearly tell that she likes you. Like at breakfast she was staring at you for Merllin know's how long. And when we have Quidditch practise she always looks worried when you have the ball becuase she thinks that everyone on the opposite team is going to knock you off your broom" James said and he stopped talking as they reached Lily and Alice.

Lily looked at Sirius and he looked at her back. "So what do you want to tell me Alice?" said Sirius not taking his eyes of Lily.

"Well Lily over here said she likes you so much that she wants to be with you for the rest of your- OUCH! What was that for" Lily hit Alice on the arm and she went bright red nearly as red as her hair. "Oh sorry Lily. Sirius, Lily wants to know if you will go out with her because I am sick of her talking about you every day and night in the common room" Alice said .

Sirius went over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek and said "Of course I'll go out with you. I love you too" he said and he put an arm around Lily's waist and the couple walked down the hall. James, Remus and Alice walked behind them and the next minuet they had stopped. Lily was talking to Seveus, he wasn't happy that Sirius had his arm around Lily.

"So how long have you two been going out then?"Severus asked them he wasn't looking at Sirius he was looking at Lily the whole time.

"We've only been going out for what? An hour or something like that" said Lily and she kissed Sirius and he returned the kiss back and he moved a bit of her hair and he put it behind her ear.

"Well it's nice to talk too you Sev. But we've need to be in potions." said Lily and they all walked to the dungeons and they sat at a table but there was no room for Alice so she went over and sat with three Slitherns.

After there double potions it was lunch and everyone walked to the Great Hall and Lily walked with Srius. James was talking to Remus about some new pranks to pull.

"You know what. I think I should help you make things for your pranks since I may be spending a lot more time with you" Lily told them as they sat down at Gryffindor table. Sirius looked at her as if she was mental.

"Lily I thought you wasn't up to pulling pranks? I thought you was a teachers pet?" said Sirius whilst he was getting a piece of chicken and other sorts of food to put on his plate.

"Well I was a bit of a teachers pet until I saw you three" Lily replied to him as she was putting food on her plate.

After lunch they all went to Gryffindor Tower because they had the rest of the afternoon off. So they spent there time either playing Wizard Chest or creating ideas for new pranks and who to pull them on.

"I think we should pull this one on Sev what do you think Lily?" said Sirius who looked at Lily and moved her hair out of her face. She had fallen asleep on his lap and Remus nuged James and the two of them stopped the game of chess and looked over to see that Sirius was stroking Lily's hair and Remus curled on the floor and James started to stroke his hair and the pair of them started to laugh. Sirius looked down to see the two boys copying him and he slapped James around the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" James asked him and he rubbed his head and pushed Remus of his lap and they carried on with there game of Wizard Chess.

Later that afternoon Sirius waked Lily up as it was time for tea so when she woke up they both left the tower and they walked to the Great Hall. After they finished there tea they headed back to Gryffindor tower and Lily told Sirius that she would meet them in the common room after she got changed into her pyjama's.

"Lily you look even more beutiful even if your in your pyjama's" Sirius told her and she cuddled up to him on the sofa and he kissed her on the lips and he started to play with her hair.


End file.
